


Jackets

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Happy for proofread in this for me!

Ruby had never understood why the outside of jackets were the softest parts. Didn't it make sense to have the inside be soft so that it was more comfortable for the wearers? Instead she got sleeve interiors that felt like they were plastic, and the same for where it wrapped around her stomach. To her, it made more sense for the interior to be soft, and the outside to be the uncomfortable plastic.

"I love this jacket Ruby."

Then, she met Weiss.

The heiress had been slow to warm to Ruby, but when she did, she had an obsession, more of an addiction if Ruby were to be honest with herself, with cuddling up with the taller girl. It didn't matter if they were alone, with friends, or in public, Weiss had a tendency to latch on and refuse to let go to the flower themed girl. This of course, included when the temperature had started to get lower, but not so low that a coat was needed.

"It's just so soft and comfortable," Weiss commented happily as she buried her head into Ruby's arm as she wrapped her in a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you like it Weiss," Ruby said happily, lightly kissing the top of Weiss's head.

Ruby still didn't understand why the interior was uncomfortable when t came to jackets, but at least she knew why the exterior was so soft and comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I was trying to be cute. I was wondering around a clothing store for my family with my family, and I was like, why is the inside of the jacket so much more uncomfortable than the exterior. This was my solution.


End file.
